USS Defiant
USS Defiant NCC-1764 The 23rd CenturyUSS Defiant was A Constitution class Starship that was lost in a dimensional interphase, near the Tholian Border. The Defiant has become the "Flying Dutchman of Space". Standard protocol has been altered to only transporter contact if she is spotted. It is too dangerous to board. The Duplication in 2408 an incident in the Lavender Nebula resulted in a duplicate of the USS Defiant NCC-1764. Four stable quantum duplicates were located and recovered, complete with intact crews. The physics wonks are still arguing over what and how. The four ships, branded Alpha through Delta by Admiral Jay Hailey, depending on how close to Oz they where, were returned to Starbase 600. Crews were debriefed, the vessels, instant museum pieces, were decommissioned in good order. *USS Defiant NCC-1764-α -- Museum ship at Memory Three. *USS Defiant NCC-1764-β *USS Defiant NCC-1764-γ *USS Defiant NCC-1764-δ Crew Crew likewise was assigned a letter code depending on which ship they were on. The designation is only for use in Starfleet records. They are considered to have an equal record of the prime versions of themselves up to the point of the interphase. While the use of Kober nanites is not required, they are encouraged. At the time of the interphase the crew of the USS Defiant NCC-1764 was: *'CO' -- Capt. Thomas Blair -- Human, male *'XO' -- Crd. Kamau Mbugua -- Human, male *'CSO' -- Lt Crd. Clarissa Nyn -- Human, female *'CEG' -- Lt Crd. Stevok Vulcan, male *'COM' -- Ens. Ravishankar Sabapathy -- Human, female *'SEC' -- Lt Crd Trethishavu th'Vlene -- Andorian, male *'CMO' -- Jane Hamilton -- Human, female *'Helm' -- Lt T'Lehr -- Vulcan, female *'Gamma Shift Duty Officer' -- Lt Crd Terry Shull -- Human, female Crew Demographics (Includes those named above) (223 Humans out of 430 people) *148 Humans from Earth *042 Humans from Colonies *023 Lorillians *020 Takret *020 Suliban *019 Tandaran (Humans) *019 Vicharrians *018 Xindi primate *017 Xyrillian *015 Akaali *014 Mazarite *013 Tessic *011 Kentauri (Humans) *010 Andorians *010 Aborians *007 Paraagan *007 Tellarites *006 Vulcans *005 Gold Orions *003 Atlasians (Humans) *003 Kriosian *003 Malurians USS Defiant NCC-74205 The 24th Century USS Defiant is a Prototype Heavy Escort designed to fight the Borg. This Defiant functions more or less as designed, with a number of teething issues, frankly expected with a new ship. The USS Defiant NX-74205 and her sister ship the USS Reckless NX-74212 worked out the bugs in the new type until Starfleet was satisfied. The two prototypes were fully commissioned and orders for more were placed. Two things slow the general adoption and production in numbers. One, the expected Borg threat did not materialize. Second the shift away from a more militarized Starfleet with the end of the Leyton administration. While the Defiant class has been built it is limited to defensive duties and escort duties. The type does not have the legs for service as a patrol frigate. Starbase commanders would rather have Sabers and Steamrunners. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek